


Just a Nightmare

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: After awakening from a nightmare, Jasik finds comfort in the arms of his dearest love.





	

Just a nightmare

 

_‘D’Ablo was beneath him, the council president’s gloved hand just barely keeping the knife at bay. His steel grey eyes fiercely lit with hatred, distain, and disappointment, and anger. Jasik tried to fight back, to move away and drop the knife, to stop what was surely about to happen; but he couldn’t. The force controlling him, the boy named Vladimir Tod, was to powerful. Hot tears burned his eyes as he fought harder against the control, but his struggling only worsened the horrid pain in his skull. Hot blood began dripping from his nose onto the council president’s hand, Jasik blinked trying once again. But D’Ablo’s words stopped his struggling for a brief moment. They shot deeply into Jasik’s core, hurting the young vampire far worse than any stake “you’re weak, Jasik. Allowing that child to control you so easily, you deserve the fate that awaits you.” Jasik wanted to plead for the vampires help, he wanted to stop his actions now before it was too late._

_Suddenly, the knife was wrenched from his grip and the young vampire had been thrown across the room. He landed in a heap, he turned his head slightly, his emerald green eyes focusing on D’Ablo. The elder vampire had him pinned below him, eyes still alight with hate and malicious intentions. He leaned forward, his lips brushed the young thief’s ear as he hissed out his next words “You’ll be next, Vladimir Tod.” The he shoved the blade forward, sharp metal tore through his skin and pierced his heart. The young vampire struggled to pull it free, but it was no use. His vision began to fade and darken, his hearing muted, and all feeling leaving his body. D’Ablo looked down at the younger vampire, his gaze showing he saw the thief as nothing more than useless garbage. He looked up to faintly see D’Ablo’s lips moving, then everything had faded to black.’_

Jasik sat bolt upright in bed, his heart pounding against his ribs and his breathing erratic and heavy. A thin layer of cold sweat coated his body, green eyes wide in confusion and fear. The thief moved his hand up and started feeling around his chest. When he felt neither blood nor knife, he slightly relaxed. Though his heart still felt as if it were trying to escape his chest out of fear. A soft, drowsy moan caught the young vampire’s attention, the figure lying beside him moved to roll over and sit up. A yawn escaped the other vampire before he spoke “Jasik?” his voice was warm and welcoming. “Are you alright” Jasik looked over, his green eyes now finally adjusting to the darkness of the room. “Yes, I’m fine” he replied softly “it was just a nightmare, a bad dream, that’s all.” Jasik said, D’Ablo cocked his head to the side. A cold hand reached up and brushed the strands of light brown hair to the side, “your heart, I can hear it clear as day.” He whispered “and the scent of fear is heavy in the air.” The hand lightly moved to stroke Jasik’s cheek “tell me what has you so frightened.” D’Ablo said “I won’t leave you to deal with the horrific images that you saw on your own.”

Jasik felt tears burning at his eyes once again. When the younger didn’t speak, D’Ablo let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around Jasik’s waste. The thief let out a startled noise when D’Ablo pulled him into an embrace. The vampire found his head pressed against his lover’s chest, the calm beat of the elder’s heart filled his ears. One of D’Ablo’s hands rested itself on Jasik’s head and started to gently stroke his messy hair. The other came to rest on his back, holding him to D’Ablo. “Now, please tell me.” D’Ablo softly whispered to the young vampire. “You-you killed me” the young vampire choked out, hoping that D’Ablo didn’t see his fear as weakness. “Why?” the vampire holding him sounded concerned “the boy, Vladimir, had control over me. He was using me to attack you, I couldn’t fight back no matter how hard I tried.” D’Ablo’s hands lightly tensed before relaxing again. “You called me weak, said I deserved the fate that awaited me.” D’Ablo gently stroked Jasik’s back, “you know I’d never do that to you, Jasik.”

The young vampire curled closer into the elder vampire’s hold. D’Ablo gently kissed the top of Jasik’s head. “I love you too much to hurt you.” D’Ablo said, Jasik looked up. D’Ablo gave a gently smile, though it was hard to see in the darkness, and gently whipped Jasik’s eyes. “It was just a nightmare, you’re safe and I’m safe, I promise” the vampire said, D’Ablo lovingly stroked Jasik’s hair a few times. And then looked over at the small digital clock on the nightstand. “Now” he began, his hand still stroking the top of Jasik’s head, “get some rest, nightfall is nearly upon us.” He said, Jasik blinked away any remaining tears and smiled. D’Ablo then wrapped the thief in his arms, “I love you, D’Ablo” the young vampire whispered, “I love you too” the vampire nuzzled his partner lovingly. As a pair of green eyes slipped closed, Jasik wrapped his arms around D’Ablo; returning the embrace that the council president had wrapped him in.


End file.
